Self Inflicted
by ginnyxpotter
Summary: Self Inflicted by Katy Perry SWAC oneshot songfic :  rated T for safety


**A/N: I'm working on the first chapter of the sequel to CUS (K&A-JP) but here's a oneshot songfic while you're waiting for that ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Self Inflicted by Katy Perry.**

**Self Inflicted**

**Sonny's POV**

**Remember when I dove into the crowd**  
**And I got a bloody knee under my skin, a mark from wiping out**  
**It brings back the memories**  
**Every bone's been broken**  
**But my heart is still wide open**

There was so much about you that confused me. You know that, right, Chad Dylan Cooper? Remember how you took my diary yesterday and I chased you down to get it back? And I fell and bruised my knee? Only to find you in your locked dressing room…You enrage me. But if you enrage me so much, then why do I remember every single time we've been together and all of our conversations together? I guess even my heart's still wide open even though you're always hurting me.

**I can't stop**  
**Don't care if I lose**  
**Baby you are the weapon I choose**  
**These wounds are self inflicted**  
**I'm going down in flames for you**  
**Baby you are the weapon I choose**  
**These wounds are self inflicted**  
**One more thing I'm addicted to**

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" I yelled, running into the commissary.

"Shh, Sonshine, calm down," he replied, smirking.

"Well first of all, thank you for returning my diary to my dressing room, but second of all, why does it now say," I fumed, "and I quote, 'Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper' all over it?"

"Because you can't resist me," he simply answered.

"No!" I quickly said, "No! I'm not some kind of…Chad Addict like you fans!"

"Chad addict?" he smirked, "Really, Sonny? Really?"

I blushed and stormed off, maybe I was a little, tiny, bit of a Chad Addict. I mean, I did have to see him at least once a day and fight with him at least once a day as well…but that doesn't make me a Chad Addict!

**With each scar there's a map that tells a story**  
**what a souvenir of young love's like jumping out**  
**An airplane, riding a tidal wave on an ocean of emotion**  
**My heart rips me wide open**

But, I thought to myself as I sat in my dressing room, I remembered everything mean that he's ever done to me. More importantly, I remember all the nice things he's done for me. I still have the weird beard from when he pretended to be Eric, I still have his sweatshirt from that one time when I got cold and he gave me it…No I don't sleep with it on every night. Maybe it wasn't Chad's fault…maybe he was just being nice and I was taking it as something more…well there's only one way to find out.

**I can't stop**  
**Don't care if I lose**  
**Baby you are the weapon I choose**  
**These wounds are self inflicted**  
**I'm going down in flames for you**  
**Baby you are the weapon I choose**  
**These wounds are self inflicted**  
**One more thing I'm addicted to**

I stood in front of Chad's dressing room, contemplating whether or not to go through with this or not. I knocked. Oh God, what was I thinking? I turned around to leave when I heard the door open.

"Sonny?" he questioned.

"Uh," I said turning back around, "Yeah! Hey Chad! I was just, um, could we talk?"

"Sure," he said, motioning for me to enter his dressing room.

Wow. His dressing room was about the size of Tawni and mine, but it was only his.

"What's up?" he asked me.

"Um," I said, biting my lip and pushing a push of hair out of my eye, "I-really-like-you-and-I-know-you-don't-like-me-so-please-don-"

**And I cover up these scars**  
**(We'll make it we'll make it but we break it)**  
**And I can't stop seeing stars**  
**(let's hope not die)**  
**Whenever you're around**  
**Around**

I started saying in one breathe, but something cut me off. Something soft and warm. It took me a second before I realized that it was his lips on mine and another before I started kissing him back. I could feel him smiling into the kiss; did that mean that he liked me too? I wondered.

We broke apart and he said, "You talk too much, Munroe."

"Should I take that as a 'I like you too'?" I smiled and he nodded.

"That's exactly what you should take it as."

"But…you're always so mean to me..?" I frowned.

**I can't stop**  
**Don't care if I lose**  
**Baby you are the weapon I choose**  
**These wounds are self inflicted**  
**I'm going down in flames for you**  
**Baby you are the weapon I choose**  
**These wounds are self inflicted**  
**One more thing I'm addicted to**

"I never meant it, Sonshine," he said, clearly upset that he had hurt me, "I didn't want you to know I liked you because I thought you didn't like me and CDC does not do rejection."

I smiled and realized that I had to let go of the past scars. Recently, our fights had become more friendly and flirtatious. He hadn't meant anything by it, my scars weren't real. They were just self inflicted by doubt.

**I can't stop no I can't stop**  
**no I can't stop**  
**Oh I'm going out in flames**  
**Oh I'm going down in flames**  
**Oh**  
**Baby you are the weapon I choose**  
**Baby you are the weapon I choose...**

All my scars were by choice, I chose to continue to find Chad and talk with him. I chose him and he, by some miracle, chose me, too.

"You're the weapon I choose," I whispered to him.

I leaned in and kissed him again, this time the kiss was deeper and more passionate. But he pulled away ending it.

"Will you go out with me, Sonny?" he asked, looking deep into my eyes.

"Didn't you just hear me, Cooper?" I said, and he started to look uneasy, "You're the weapon I choose."

I smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
